A Sengoku's fairy tale
by Onmyuji
Summary: Hay una región que se ha vuelto imposible de conquistar para los tres grandes del Nihon: Musashi. ¿Qué tiene qué ver con la leyenda del hanyou salvaje y la poderosa Shikon no Tama? Eso le toca a los grandes clanes descubrirlo. El circo de Byakuya, del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** _Sengoku BASARA_ es propiedad intelectual de _CAPCOM_. _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_¡Al fin empecé este monstruo! Si bien tiene algunas imprecisiones, una suerte de semi-AU, por parte de BASARA más que de Inuyasha; así como me tomé la libertad de basarme en BASARA antes de Second Party y, obviamente, Last Party. Inuyasha, por su parte, está ambientado en el post-manga, por lo que están advertidos :P Aún espero que lo disfruten y que les guste mi idea._

_Y no olviden comentar que les parece mi idea :D será corta, pero aún me gustaría mejorar, ya que esto es como mi primer fic de BASARA y estoy algo nerviosa al respecto xD ¡A leer!_

* * *

**A Sengoku Fairy Tale**

**Por Onmyuji**

* * *

_I. El dragón duda._

* * *

—Lo que dices es una mierda, Kojūrō. —Insistió.

Su subordinado y mano derecha se encogió ligeramente, consternado de la forma en que su señor se divertía a costa suya. Apretó las riendas de su caballo mientras veía receloso a su señor, insistiendo.

—Tres de nuestros hombres volvieron seriamente lesionados, Masamune-sama.

—Y una mierda. Iremos. No permitiré que Takeda o Kenshin ganen esos territorios.

—¡Masamune-sama! — Kojūrō quería encogerse de nuevo, literalmente. ¿Cuán necio podía ser su señor de vez en cuando? El joven hombre del parche en el ojo dirigió la vista hacia el frente, dando la espalda al segundo al mando y se dirigió a su ejército, más embravecido que nunca.

—_Guys_, tres de sus compañeros fueron heridos en Musashi. Nuestro querido Kojūrō —enfatizó moviéndose hacia el hombre en cuestión y cuando ambos caballos estuvieron a la misma altura, jaló a Kojūrō hacia él, abrazándolo con camaradería—, cree que somos un grupo de miedosos. ¿Qué les parece, chicos?

Hubo un gruñido general de todos los miembros del ejército y fieles seguidores del Dragón de un ojo y luego Kojūrō se revolvió incómodo por las burlas de su señor.

—Apenas vuelva Takekichi de su patrullaje, conquistaremos Musashi. No permitiremos que nos ganen los territorios. —Sentenció el dragón. Todos gritaron conformes y motivados por su señor mientras alzaban los brazos emocionados, secundando la alegría y determinación de Date, quien se dio por bien servido por la actitud de sus compañeros.

—¡Masamune-sama!

Kojūrō no se rendía. Antes no lo habían hecho y siempre acertaba. Era la voz de la experiencia escupiéndole verdades en la cara. El ojo del Dragón de Ousshu titubeaba mientras declaraba, más convencido verbal que mentalmente—. ¿Quieres que me crea que lo que le pasó a nuestros camaradas se debe a un espíritu maligno?

—No, mi señor. Me temo que es algo peor que eso.

—¿Youkais? —Algún soldado cercano que escuchaba la conversación dijo, en el calor del momento y sintiéndose con las agallas de retar y burlarse del mentor del heredero del clan de Osshu.

—¡Kojūrō se ha vuelto un crédulo y _un marica_! —Se burló uno más al fondo.

Kojūrō carecía de paciencia para sus compinches cuando se ponían tan insoportables, así que apretando los nudillos fuertemente, su caballo saltó a la voz de furioso regaño del hombre, que apenas podía contener la desesperación de ser comprendido por Date—. ¡A callar, que esto es serio! Masamune-sama, sea comprensivo, por fav-...

—¡Oigan todos! ¡Takekichi ha vuelto! —Una nueva voz se sumó a la conversación fallida de Kojūrō, haciendo que todos prestaran senda atención al sendero que llevaba hacia los bosques de Musashi y captaron el caballo de Takekichi.

Pero el aludido no volvía solo. De hecho, venía más despacio de lo que se le conocía, siendo el hombre indicado para la labor de patrullaje por su sigiloso movimiento de inspección inicial, ni qué decir de su velocidad.

La lascivia y ojos hambrientos de los hombres del clan de Osshu se abrieron enormes cuando captaron que el ligero y veloz caballo de tan singular jinete, en realidad alentaba el paso por una carga extra, una que a pocos metros tomó la forma de una mujer con el peso de una pluma... y trajes de miko.

—¡Oi, Takekichi! —Todos los hombres del clan saltaron de horror al escuchar tan amenazante grito de su comandante olvidando la discrepancia que previamente tenía con su compañero de andadas y el susodicho detuvo su tembloroso trote a caballo al escuchar lo que vendría siendo un regaño directo para él—. ¿Qué carajo haces robándote a las mujeres de la región?

Takekichi, hombre de pequeño porte y rápido andar, siendo atrabancado y ágil como era, tenía también un corazón de oro. Un grito de su jefe y él tembló como un pudín, dejando ver la escasa capacidad de habla que tenía al ser tartamudo—. La-la-la... la encontr-t-t-tré de-d-desmayada en el b-b-bo-bo-bosqu-e...

Kojūrō observó atento, adelantándose a las observaciones de su amo—. ¿La encontraste? ¿En Musashi? ¿Estás seguro?"

—S-s-se-se-segur-r-ro, Kojuro. La-l-l-la encontré en las a-a-fu-f-fu-fueras del bosque del d-d-d-de-demonio pe-pe-rr-o... —El aludido de la chaqueta marrón gruñó por lo bajo, detalle que no pasó por alto su señor, que giró en su dirección a verlo.

—¿Ahora qué, Kojūrō

—¡Mi señor! ¡Esta miko es la de los rumores!

—¿Oh? —Date pareció pensárselo unos instantes—. ¡Oh! Tu leyenda de mierda, ¿no? —Entonces Date se movió sobre su caballo hacia su encargado de patrullaje y alcanzó las hebras del cabello azabache de la mujer desmayada sobre el caballo. Era delgado y suave, le daba la sensación de que la textura del cabello traspasaba los guantes que llevaba puestos.

Siguiendo esa línea, dibujó con el dedo índice la mejilla de la mujer, que parecía estar en el borde entre la edad para dar hijos y la edad para consagrar su vida al sagrado deber de proteger una aldea completa en el sentido espiritual de la regla.

—¿Masamune-sama? —Las voces de sus compañeros lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, mientras volvía a la realidad y caía en la cuenta de que tener una rehén podría ser conveniente, pero nunca su estilo.

—La llevaremos con nosotros.

Y contra lo que era su estilo, de cualquier forma se había sentenciado con aquella pudiente declaración. La humillación del clan. Hubo un murmullo generalizado, quizás un poco de malestar. ¿El dragón tuerto hablando de raptar mujeres de otros? ¡Tenía qué estar de coña!

Kojūrō eso bien lo sabía y por eso se precipitó a cuestionar a su señor, mientras se movía hacia él, agitando su caballo en dirección al castaño del parche en el ojo derecho—. Masamune-sama, ¿está seguro que tener a la miko cautiva es correcto?

—¿Qué mierda, Kojūrō? ¿Al fin decidiste sacar los colmillos? —Kojūrō se encogió sobre su lugar, tratando de no sobresalir más que su señor.

—No, Masamune-sama —Date sonrió altivo, como quien hace una broma (especialmente al saber lo afectado que su camarada se encontraba con el tema de la invasión, y no era precisamente como si fuera la primera vez que invadían una región rebelde). Le echó una mirada con su ojo bueno a la miko desvanecida sobre el caballo de su vasallo; imaginándola desmayada a mitad del bosque y luego le dirigía una mirada en comprensión a tres de sus camaradas, que se irguieron en el momento al sentirse observados por su señor.

—Ustedes —habló mientras giraba su caballo ansioso, como si estuviera a la expectativa de las palabras de su fiel compañero Kojuro y casi sintiendo que se las creía, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Escolten a Takekichi. Lleven a la miko al castillo y denle una habitación. La haremos sentir como en casa.

Era una patada en el hígado para Kojūrō. El Dragón tuerto jamás tomaría un rehén para chantajear ni causar la rendición de un territorio. Eso era poco honorable.

—¡Pero, Masamune-sama! ¿Y qué hay de la leyenda? —Kojūrō se aferró a las riendas de su caballo mientras Date se daba la vuelta y le sonreía. Si hubiese tenido el ojo bueno, los habría visto danzar burlones sin escrúpulo alguno.

—Kojūrō, la leyenda es una mierda.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo I._

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, me gustaría aclarar, para quienes no conocen Sengoku BASARA, que siempre he pensado que Date es un poco mal hablado. Alguna que otra palabra en inglés es parte de su modo de hablar. Y Kojūrō... bueno, Kojūrō es Kojūrō :B pronto lo verán más y más, que estoy encantada de empezar con este clan ;D Oh, pero no se preocupen, aún espero incluir a Kenshin y a Takeda... y bueno XD Yukimura tampoco se quedará atrás :B

Sobre la leyenda... ¿A que se dan una idea de quiénes son los protagonistas de la leyenda? Y mejor aún ¿Quién es nuestra miko "secuestrada"? :B

Pero bueno. Me tardé muchísimo por cuestiones del trabajo, en publicar este primer capítulo X3 espero no tardarme tanto con el segundo X3 pero el primero está hecho, así que espero genuinamente que el siguiente sea todavía más rápido de escribir :D

Espero leerlos pronto, y que este fanfic sea de su agrado :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
